Brother Dear
by Inn0centsmile
Summary: Edmund's at it again and Peter starts chasing him all over the castle; ending up lost. they discover more about their love for each other in the attempt to rescue themselves from the labyrinth like hall of Cair Paravel. slash M/M Pedmund established.


**A/N**: This was based on a dream I had about two nights ago. but let's just say that dream is more perverse than this. Pardon any grammar, diction, punctuation and/or choice of words. not beta-read, notify me if you see any!

**Warning:** Slash M/M Pedmund

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CON, here is the accredited owners of the said title:

The Chronicles of Narnia

Copyright © 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956 by C.S. Lewis Pte. Ltd.

The Chronicles of Narnia, Narnia, and all book titles, characters and locales original to The Chronicles of Narnia are trademarks of C.S. Lewis Pte. Ltd.

Copyright © 2005, 2008 by Disney Pictures Copyright © 2005, 2008, 2010 by Walden Media Copyright © 2010 by 20th century Fox

**Rating:** Light M

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Dear<strong>

Edmund was running quickly to his bedchambers hoping to hide from Peter for what he _accidentally _did. The young king ran up the stairs and around the corner when he heard someone, who was obviously Peter, say

"Hold it!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Edmund answered defensively. Turning to Peter who was looking at him with curious eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if you had seen Lucy, but I think your statement seems more important,What did you not do?"

"Ooh, let's talk about it then." Edmund said as he ran away. He heard Peter bolt after him and sped up.

"Edmund Pevensie!"

A faun was washing a tainted glass window in the hall when he heard the kings coming in fast, the faun simply sighed and moved the bucket of water away. Just in time for Edmund to pass and Peter soon following. The faun placed the bucket back and started scrubbing the glass.

"It's gonna be a long day today." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, the two boys were playing cat and dog. Their servants who were used to their usual antics by now simply moved away and come back as if nothing happened.

A ferret was just finishing up his chore on polishing the floor of the throne room. He smiled at his work when he heard Edmund running fast.

"Your Majesty! I just polished the floor it's very slippery!" The ferret said quickly but was all too late, the king went sliding in the throne room and knocked himself down. Then came Peter.

"Sire! Do be careful, the floor is very-" again his warning was too late, "slippery" he muttered. Peter literally fell face first on the floor. "Ow." Not long later the two were at it again, this time headed for the west wing of the castle.

A raccoon was sweeping away the last bits of the vase that was broken yesterday by the Kings when he saw Edmund rushing by.

"No! Stop!" The raccoon wasn't able to do anything but step away and watch as all the pieces were clattered up again. He then did it again when he saw Peter. The raccoon just stepped away and sighed as his hard work was ruined again.

At last Edmund started to tire and stopped and turned around, panting for breath. Peter then ran into Edmund knocking both of them down. Edmund was beneath Peter, face-to-face with his equally tired brother.

The duo just laughed at what happened. And they just stayed like that for the time being.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off, you're heavier than you look."

Peter just laughed and got up offering a hand to help his brother up. "Alright, Ed, what did you do this time?"

"What?" he said as he stared Peter down.

"Oh no you don't, you are not using your eyes on me again."

"Okay." Edmund replied but kept on his gaze.

"Ed, What did you do?"

Seeing that his glare will not work he decided to just change the subject.

"Aw, Pete, you look cute when you're tired."

"Thanks," Peter smiled, "Hey! Stop changing the subject, what did you do?"

Edmund saw he couldn't win by words so he just used actions. He smirked at Peter and kissed him, surprising the elder. Edmund was usually the submissive one between them but he could get his brother to do anything for him at times like this. When Edmund felt his brother kiss back he smiled into it, he figured Peter would forget about everything in such a display of affection from his love. Edmund broke the kiss and winked at Peter. "Liked that didn't you?" Peter just rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Shall we go for breakfast, Eddie." Peter teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Petey." Edmund looked at his brother and wondered why the high king was looking around. Then something hit him.

"Ed, where are we?"

"I was hoping you would know."

Nobody was around and no doors were on either side of the hall the Kings just walked on to see if they'll find something familiar. Minutes passed but they felt like hours, finally they came to a part where the left side of the hall opened to the outside, unfortunately they were three stories above ground so there was no way they could get out by that. To their left they could see the southern shores and in front of them was the mouth of the great river.

"You know, this reminds me of the first time we got lost here in Cair." Edmund said to break the silence.

"It actually took us two days til we finally found someone who knew the way around the castle." Peter answered.

"We slept on nothing but the floor that night."

"That was when I had my first kiss." Peter smiled warmly at Edmund who looked at him with inquisitive thoughts, "I stole it from you when you were sleeping."

Edmund blushed at that, he never knew that Peter had loved him for so long.

"Ed, I wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" Edmund paused and sat at the base of a pillar on the wall. Peter sat beside him affectionately holding his brother's hand.

"The very first time we came here, I was so hard on you."

"Come now Pete that's the hundredth time you said sorry for that."

"Yes, but you never knew why I was so hard in you."

"Its because I was such an ass then, I didn't know any better."

"That's one but another is that I started liking you..." Peter drew in a deep breath, "I was young and naive and never knew those feelings so I hid them by being like that towards you. I only realized what they were truly when I thought I had lost you at the battle of Beruna, you don't know how much I wanted to just lean in and kiss you at that moment."

"Stop it." Edmund said, "You're making me all teary , If you could stop the drama for a while let's get going." Edmund stood up and started to walk away, hiding his flushed face.

Peter laughed at that, "It's not every day I can open up to you, you know."

"Alright, but I'm rather getting famished."

Peter smiled, got up and followed his brother down the hall. Edmund was trying hard not to let his tears fall, the king didn't even know why he was crying. Edmund then laughed at the grumbling of Peter's stomach which was followed by his own and made his brother laugh as well. When they finally found the will to stop laughing Peter broke the silence that followed

"How long have we been wandering around?"

"Well," Edmund started, "It was before breakfast that you decided to chase me around the castle and now I think it's just before lunch."

"I'm getting hungry." Peter announced.

Edmund reached just under his cape and brought out a small bag, tied with yarn. "Here, I have some biscuits."

Peter reached in and grabbed two pieces and shoved them into his mouth. "Where did you get this?" Peter said with his mouth full.

"I sto- I got them from the kitchens." Edmund smiled angelically.

Peter swallowed hard, "Aha! You stole these, so that's what you were up to this morning."

"Come on Pete, you can't possibly scold me for that, besides, if I didn't stole them we won't have anything to eat right now.

"No, if you didn't stole them in the first place I wouldn't have ran after you and got lost."

"I hate it when you're right." Edmund grumbled, "Don't you think Susan and Lucy sent anyone to come looking for us, I mean we've been gone a long time."

"I suppose they would."

They continued walking when something familiar caught Edmund's eyes. A Narnian vase stood at a corner of the hall, placed inside were spheres.

"Hey! I know this, we pass this all the time into the armory! If we go left we'll be headed to our bedchambers to the right before that will be the staircase to the entry hall and to the left is the southern hall, straight then down is the forge." Edmund smiled at his brother.

"Wow," Peter remarked, "I didn't know any of that."

"Come on!" Edmund grabbed his brother's hand and led him out. After a while Edmund stopped, looked at Peter directly in his eyes and whispered something in his ear.

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"You are an idiot."

"I know."

"You are so lucky I love you. Else, my fist is going to find it's way to your head. How in the world did you manage to get us lost when we were already lost!"

"I said I'm sorry."

Peter sighed and figured they would have just to wait for someone to pass by. "I'm tired and hungry, and I think I just lose my sanity." Peter remarked.

"Pete, look on the bright side," Edmund said.

"What bright side?"

"At least were not alone, we have each other."

Peter didn't reply, instead he just sat on the floor and stared into space. The king had given up on all hope that they could find their way themselves when an idea came to Peter's head.

"Ed, why don't you try your whistle? the sharp one, someone might hear it"

Edmund considered the suggestion and suddenly gave a long, sharp, agonizing whistle that echoed through the halls. Peter covered his ears a bit too late.

"You could've warned me." Peter said after the sound reverberated away.

"Let's just hope someone heard that."

"Isn't it a little impossible to NOT hear that?"

"Isn't it impossible to find another world in a wardrobe?"

"Point taken." Peter said, "It's well after lunch by now."

"You still hungry?"

"Not much as I used to be."

"I don't want to spend the night lost again." Edmund said, "Who knows what you'll steal when I fall asleep." Peter punched him on the shoulder, "um, Ow."

"Let it go..." Peter mumbled, "I was 16 then, simply curious..."

"Did you regret it?" Edmund asked after a moments pause.

"What? No, not at all." Peter smiled. The King noticed something hanging from the ceiling just behind his brother.

"I've got an idea." Peter said as he stood up and grabbed the rope that hanged loose from the roof of the hall, "Let's get back to the part of the hall where one side is open, I'll lower you down and if holds maybe I can come down as well but if it doesn't, well, I'll just have to trust that you'll come back with help." The two quickly walked back to the hall and ties one end of the rope to a pillar and let it fall at the open side. Peter looked down to see how far it had gotten to.

"It's half-way past the first story, think you can jump down from there?"

"Please Pete, I've jumped down a cliff."

"Ed, that was a two-feet high cliff with bushes at the bottom."

"What's the difference?" Edmund said as he tugged at the rope to see how strong it was, "See you at the flip side." But before Edmund could have climbed down, the hall shook as if a small earth-quake hit the place, and again, and again, each time getting stronger and stronger.

"What was that?" Edmund asked.

"I think that's the troll that escaped the tower last night." Peter thought with a shudder. The younger came back into the hall and waited with his brother for the creature.

"Who would keep a troll in a tower?" Edmund asked.

"Do you have any kind of weapon at all?"

"I have a dagger."

"It'll have to do."

The two anxiously waited for the monster to turn the corner. To their surprise it wasn't a troll. A mechanical pair of legs appeared with a dwarf in the hull.

"Professor Garnirick?" the two said in unison.

"Your Majesties!" cried the dwarf, "What brings you in such an obscure place of the palace?"

"We're, umm.. lost." Edmund muttered. "but not anymore I guess."

"Mhm. My sensors had received a high frequency sound came from around here."

"That would be my whistle." Edmund smiled at his work.

"Now," Peter started, "Could you lead us to the Kitchens? Professor."

"Yes, of course." answered the dwarf. "Take this bag, it has a map, a torch (flashlight), a sword, some food and water."

"Thanks but why don't you just lead us out?" Peter asked as he got the bag but as he said this, the robot along with the professor started to fade.

"Wha-! Professor! where are you going?" Edmund cried.

"Transporting back to the courtyard of course!"

"Don't leave-!" then whoosh, no professor. "-us." Edmund sighed and went to Peter who was turning pale upon looking at the map.

"What is it?"

"The map is written in Dwarfish text." Peter's face turned red with anger and just a moment ago it was very pale. "Thanks a lot!"

"At least we have something to eat." Edmund said.

"Argh!"

When the sun was already low, Peter and Edmund was still very much lost.

"That is it! I give up..." Peter moaned in discomfort and sat down leaning his back on the stone wall. Edmund was surprised that Peter the magnificent would give up on such a small thing _maybe he needs a little motivation, _he thought and smirked at the idea that his perverse young mind concocted. Edmund faced Peter and knelt on his right leg while his left was folded. Peter looked up at his brother's beautiful chocolate eyes and Edmund stared back at the elder's sky blue ones and leaned in for a kiss at the moment his weight was shifted to Peter the wall he was leaning his back on moved inwards, which made Peter fall on his back bumping his head and his brother on top of him. This of course broke the very brief kiss. Edmund sat up still on Peter and looked into the passage way that opened. Peter elevated himself with his elbows and looked behind him.

"A secret passage." Edmund said

"Let's try it." Peter said looking at Edmund.

"Sure but what's the stare about?"

"You can get off now." Edmund smirked and rocked his hips first, grinding with Peter. Earning wanton cries from the elder. Before finally getting off. "Fuck, Edmund, how can you he so horny at a time like this?"

"Like this." Edmund rubbed his hand on Peter's groin before quickly going into the passage; leaving his brother in pure bliss.

"Note to self, be watchful of Edmund once he gets horny and attempts perverse deeds." Peter said to himself as he followed his brother into the dark hall.

Edmund turned on his torch once the sunlight outside was too far away. Nothing changed with the appearance of the hall, it was still stone with Narnian designs sculpted on them. At the end of the corridor was a wooden door with light seeping in from its edges. Peter tried to open it by pushing on the knob. To his disappointment it was locked. He moved back a bit a distance good enough se he could ram down the door. As he was running, Edmund gave a sigh and pulled the door open which led to Peter running through it completely. The elder stopped just in time before he fell a flight of stairs. At the bottom of these stairs was a circular room without any doors thiugh and above there was no roof so you can see the sky quickly turning dark as the sun was setting.

Peter looked for any sign of a passage door that may lead out. Edmund admired the art painted high above the walls and found writing that arched above a section of the wall.

"Unlock the door that lies within," Edmund read. Peter heard this and saw what his brother was reading.

"Answer my riddle with mind and kin." Edmund continued.

"Place your heart in what is seen." Peter finished. Light started to crawl in the letters and beneath them in eye level appeared a circle.

"Place your heart in what is seen." Both pondered on this line. Edmund's head snapped up and approached Peter.

"Now don't think I'm being too over sweet." Edmund took Peter's hand, "Place your love..." He mumbled before kissing Peter's hand. He then led Peter to the circle on the wall "To what is shown..." he placed Peter's hand inside the circle and sure enough a door appeared just to the left of them.

"Great job,! Ed!" Peter announced and noticed his brother was turning pink. _Edmund really has a unique kind of love, he was so horny earlier and now he turned like this. _Peter thought to himself. Edmund went in and gaped at what he saw.

"Peter! We're in the treasury house!"

"So it is!"

"Come on! The staircase to the great hall is just over there!" Edmund pulled Peter after him up the flight of sixteen steps and opened the door. The two were eternally happy to finally find a place they know.

"Oh, Aslan! Thank you!" Peter cried. He first thing he did was go to the kitchens for something to eat and so did Edmund.

"I am not going to get lost in this castle again!" Peter said.

"And how do you suppose you'll prevent that?"

"I will think of something."

The next morning, Edmund found out that Peter ordered for a map of the castle be made, even the secret passages the he and his brother found were to be placed there. No one is going to get lost in the castle or atleast until Edmund decides to steal his brother's map. He did enjoy it and his motivation for Peter did not push through after all which he really wanted to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Weird story I know Edmund shifts from one personality to the other real quick but in all those sides he still loves Peter! I think Aslan will kill me for this but heck I love their pairing... Pedmund! don't forget to leave a review; only if you want to. ^^


End file.
